


Hamada Triplets

by mizore



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Sibling Incest, Triplets, with fanart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizore/pseuds/mizore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 twins older brothers and Hiro.</p><p>1. Tarou (太郎) means strong, masculine, heroic.<br/>2. Tadashi (正忠) means loyal, faithful.<br/>3. Takehiko (竹彦) means bamboo prince.<br/>4. Hiro (寛) means generous.</p><p>English version</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birthday Boy

                                                                           

 

“Hiro, happy 17th birthday! HOLY SWEET SEVENTEEN! I hope I can come over to your apartment and give you _a hell of birthday kisses_! I missed you so much! I will be back to San Fransokyo for winter break! I hope to see you soon, baby brother!”

“Happy Birthday, Hiro. I hope you’ll like the present from me.”

Hiro smiled while watching the birthday videos this morning.

He shook his head in delight seeing his bed filled with gifts. There were a total of 6 gifts on his bed from the two men whom appeared in the video. He then activated his Skype and waited for either of his two brothers to come online.

“Oh, are those from Tarou and Take?”

Hiro turned to see Tadashi walking in. He held two backpacks in his hands, meaning that his brother just came back from the university. Tadashi then placed both backpacks near his leg. The older Hamada raised an eyebrow at the gifts on his brother’s bed, shook his head in amusement, then sat down beside the gifts.

Yesterday Tadashi had invited him to go around town with him on his scooter, visiting all his favorite places and treated Hiro to whatever he wanted to eat or buy.

“I miss them too.” Tadashi looked up at the ceiling, before sitting up and facing Hiro, using one hand to balance himself. “Tarou and Take will be coming over for winter break. Aunt Cass asked us to gather up for a few days over at her house, but you already knew that, don’t you?”

“Yeah. Aunt Cass added another floor as guest rooms, right? Yesterday she called me when you’re out. Ah, I miss Aunt Cass too.” Hiro drummed his fingers lightly on the keyboard. “It’s been a year since we live apart from Aunt Cass too, huh?”

“Yeah, we managed to get by.”

“Almost,” Hiro added. He grinned at his brother, whom had a similar expression. “Lucky to have lived with me, huh Tadashi?”

“Oh yeah, Mr Home Food Delivery?” Tadashi laughed while Hiro threw a bundle of papers filled with ex-sketch ideas to his face. “But for real though, Hiro. We have to start cooking here. If Aunt Cass ever finds out that we lived only on pizza, Japanese and Chinese take-outs all these time... she’ll kill us before MSG overdose could kill us.”

Hiro held back his laughter, rolling his eyes. He stood up from his chair, nudging his brother aside for some sitting down space, but he can’t even move Tadashi a bit. “Ugh, move Tadashi! I want to lie down too!

“And you need to shape up. Look at how skinny you are, not even strong to push me.” Shaking his head, Tadashi moved a little to give some space for Hiro. “I don’t know why your body won’t develop any muscles even though you always finished all of your food, Baymax scanned you and you’re healthy.”

“I told you, my puberty isn’t like yours,” Hiro pouted, moving his gifts aside so he could lie down beside Tadashi.

He turned around to face right in front of Tadashi’s lips.

_Okay, too near._

He moved away from his brother as far as possible, trying to calm down his rocketing heartbeats.

_Damn hormones._

“You’re only 17 years old, there’s still hope for you to grow tall and muscular.”

“Thanks.” Hiro rolled his eyes from his brother’s smirk, teasing him about his height. “Say, how’s your robotics project lately?”

Tadashi’s face lit up in excitement and he begun describing in detail about his new robot. There was nothing that can make Tadashi any happier than to talk about science and new innovations. He moved his hands in excitement and once in a while pat Hiro’s chest when his younger brother started to lose focus.

_Well, who asked you to have a muscular arm?_

Hiro couldn’t stop staring at Tadashi’s arm. He nodded his head when his brother asked for his opinion.

“I have to see your robot.”

“Yeah man! You’ve been busy at Krei’s Tech Lab. I missed seeing your head among my class.”

Hiro frowned when Tadashi started to look a bit down. Even if it’s just a split second, Hiro knew that his brother was keeping a secret from him.

“There will be an international robot exhibition later this year and one of the sponsors is Krei Tech. You should know how busy I am so I can’t go to SFIT nowadays.”

Tadashi nodded his head, he understood the situation. He smiled and continued on his story about the robot made by his students.

Huh, who would have guessed that Tadashi will propose to be the assistant professor? But then there was no other profession that was more suitable for Tadashi other than teaching. His brother was genius, patient and attentive... liked by students, especially the female variety.

Hiro doze off without him realizing, making his brother raised an eyebrow.

“Um, it’s nothing.”

“You’re still tired?”

“Yeah, a little? I mean... We went around town for the whole day and I slept for about 3 hours then just woke up, well, you know... adrenaline rush.” Hiro smiled a little as he hit his brother on his shoulder.

“The best birthday ever!” 

Tadashi leaned his body over to stare at his little brother. “I’m happy that you enjoyed last night.” The smile on Tadashi’s face didn’t fade. His dimple on his cheeks made it all the more alluring. If only Tadashi wasn’t his real brother, he won’t hesitate to kiss his lips which was just in front of him, 30 more centimet-

The sound of an incoming call from Skype destroyed Hiro’s daydream.

“Oh, that must be Take and Tarou!” Hiro jumped up from his bed to pick up the call, as it’s not an attempt to calm his heartbeat. Not at all.

“BONEHEAD!” his brother, Tarou, the oldest of the handsome triplets with loud booming voice screamed through the video. Aunt Cass gave him that nickname, making Hiro jealous because Hiro was called as bird nest instead. “ _OH MAN MY BIRTHDAY BOY!_ ”

“Oh God, Tarou, did you have to scream like that? You are making my laptop screen wet with your spit,” said the other brother, Takehiko or in short, Take. His head appeared and pushed the grinning Tarou. “Move, move, I want to see my little brother.”

“You are the one who have to move!”

Hiro couldn’t hold back his laughter after seeing how both of his brothers acted. He turned to Tadashi that was sitting at the end of the bed, the other Hamada smiling and shaking his head, hearing the two quarrelling. Tadashi stood up and stood behind Hiro’s chair, moving his body forward nearer to the microphone.

“Hey you guys! I will close this call if the both of you won’t stop acting like a married couple.”

Tarou and Take quickly stop quarrelling and pushed each other, putting on an ‘ew’ face.

“EW STOP TADASHI!”

“Ugh.”

Disgusted murmur could be heard in the speakers, making Hiro and Tadashi chuckle. Tadashi then asked Tarou to take another chair to sit instead of uselessly arguing. Hiro knew that both siblings showed each other their affections by teasing each other, unlike Hiro and Tadashi which had a more vanilla... wait, vanilla? There’s no vanilla in Hiro’s dreams yesterday-Ugh, okay, back to the topic.

Tarou finally went out of the room to take another chair while grumbling. Take took over the other chair right away, starting a conversation with Hiro with enthusiasm. This brother was known to be quieter and not as sociable compared to Tadashi and Tarou, but he was the most protective and intense comparing to others, especially on Hiro.

“You haven’t started dating yet right? If you meet a boy or a girl whom you like, show me her/his name and photo. I will track his/her crime record or any other dirt they have.” Hiro opened his mouth to protest, “Promise okay? What’s the use of your brother who worked for the international police if it’s not for this kind of reasoning?” Saying that he worked for the national police force was a disguise for being an FBI agent.

“Oh gosh, calm down, Take!” Tarou came with his chair and pushed his little brother, Take’s head, roughly. “You are scaring your own little brother! Geez, like we ourselves don’t have any crime records. Look at Hiro, he’s pro in illegal bot fighting and my hobby is to race and break the traffic! If he has a husband or wife that works a bit illegally, _so what?_ ” 

“Don’t push my head, baldy!”

Hiro could only watch and gawk at the starting of a new fight. He doesn’t even know if he should laugh or cry. He glanced at Tadashi who was still standing behind him with a pleading look, but his brother just gave a chuckle while looking at the small fight which filled up the video call.

It’s not even one minute when they stopped from pushing each other faces, Tarou then squeezed and rubbed Take’s his head roughly which made the FBI agent scream in pain.

“Introduce he/her to me first before Take! I will see if she/he is hot and sexy enough for my little brother.” His eyebrows waggled suggestively.

“Ugh, can you guys to stop discussing about my love life, which doesn’t even exist? I am not interested to find a lover!”

Tarou and Take quieted down and stared at their baby brother with a frown. Both of them now really looked like twins, especially when they shared the same expression.

Not everyone expect that Tarou and Take are twins because of Take’s short hair, buff body and tanned skin while Tarou has neat hair, athlete but lean body that complimented his paler skin.

“How long are you planning to be a virgin until, huh, _baby brother?”_ Tarou asked leisurely. “Don’t tell me the condom pack I sent a few months back on valentine wasn’t used at all?”

Hiro screamed hysterically to hide his embarrassment and blush that spread quickly across his face. Tadashi raised his eyebrows to Tarou, seemingly asked him through telepathy. ‘ _Are you serious, Tarou_? _You asked about our baby brother’s virginity?’_

“Why would you need to know if I’m still a virgin?!” Hiro started to become more and more hysterical, “I’ll do it with the person of my choice! I am not a playboy like you!”

Tadashi and Take shook their head when Tarou wanted to open his mouth to reply Hiro.

Take silenced the eldest Hamada with a sullen look.

Take put on a face that says, ‘S _olve this problem with Hiro quickly damn playboy. You are the one who’s the worst in relationship and have no rights to give any advice!’_

“Ugh, sorry Hiro. I didn’t mean to tease you just because you’re still a virgin. Serious! I am just worried.”

Hiro slowly relaxed, Tadashi stroking Hiro’s head to make him feeling more relax.

“I know,” the youngest between them murmured softly with a pout. “But you don’t have to worry about my virginity, alright? I enjoy being single like this. I still have Tadashi’s gang to hang around with.”

Take and Tarou nodded their head, although they were a bit concerned. “I am not lonely though! Sure! I have Tadashi here, Baymax, Mochi and Aunt Cass. You guys send me text every day, sometime packages, letters and weird cards. I mean, I’m already surrounded by people that I love all these time and a girlfriend or boyfriend is not all that... important?”

Somehow, the three brothers kept silent. They looked at each other, two from the computer. Hiro waited for the answer with opened hands and hoped for an agreement, feeling a little stupid. ‘ _They aren’t seriously thinking about pitying me, right?’_

“I KNOW!!” suddenly Tarou loudly exclaimed and embraced Take who is still beside him, “ME, TAKE, TADASHI AND YOU, HIRO WILL HAVE A BIG, INCESTEOUS WEDDING! AND WE WILL STAY IN A SUPER VINTAGE HOUSE WITH A BEAUTIFUL SEA SCENERY AND ADOPT SMALL MOCHIS!”

When the last sentence about adopting the cat came out, all the Hamada brothers except Tarou gasped.

Tarou then turn and shook his brother. “Hey, come on! Say yes!”

Take choked and spluttered, wanting to laugh and grimace in the same time.

Tadashi shook his head in confusion as he chuckled slightly.

Tarou added in a few more things for their future marriage, slight details on who to clean the house and who will be the housewife, which was positively Take. Before Tarou could add any more embarrassing things, Take cut their conversation as he received a call from a police officer.

Tarou pouted because whether he wants it or not, the skype call have to be cut off, since this was Take’s laptop and he needed to bring it with him to his workplace.

“It’s your own fault for ruining your own computer. Who asked you to have sex on top of the computer table, huh? You and your wild sexcapades.”

Both Hiro and Tadashi groaned loudly.

“Too much information! I didn’t need to know that!” Hiro screamed.

Tadashi put on a gross face when their oldest brother, Tarou, replied back with a sly smile. “Well, at the time it seemed like something fun to just do it right there.”

“Oh God stop you pervert! I don’t wanna hear anything else!”

The Hamada siblings then wished ‘Happy Birthday’ to Hiro again with a bonus kiss on the screen from Tarou and Take, the latter forced. Hiro promised he will open the gifts from his brothers later and will inform them about it.

“Tarou, careful with STD!”

“Hiro, you think I don’t wear protection all the time?” Hiro laughed after hearing ‘protection’, “Keep calm and don’t worry. _I play safe_.” With a wink, the Skype call disconnected.

“Every Skype call like this always leaves me so tired,” Hiro sighed to his brother, who gave him an understanding smile. “Tarou and Take are very intense. I almost choked from the tension.”

“Words,” They both then nudged each other. “Tarou and Take missed you a lot. They can’t see you all the time cause of their busy work schedules. They are 22 and had gone into the Air Force and FBI”

“Yeah, I know.” Hiro felt proud. “They’re really ambitious since we were young, huh?”

“I won’t ever forget how competitive they were at each other.” Tadashi shook his head in amusement. “I feel that I’m the odd sibling. Serious! I always told you about this right? But really, sometimes they seemed to forget that I _exist_. Man, no one likes a nerd like me who plays with robots, until you were born.” Tadashi nudged Hiro with a wide smile. “Thanks, Hiro.”

Hiro felt his body warming at his brother words. His face was definitely turning red. He lowered his head and nudged Tadashi back. The older Hamada returned it with a soft pat on Hiro’s head.

“I’ll let you sleep again, okay? You look like you need some rest. I’ll sleep in my room unless you need anything.”

“Need what...” Hiro muttered softly without meaning to.

Tadashi smiled. “Maybe you need a sleeping partner?”

Hiro blushed and pushed his brother out of the room. “Geez, I only have nightmares like that when I was 8! You always bring that up!”

Tadashi chuckled a little, “When you repeat my name like that of course I’ll remember! Small, little Hiro screaming my name and jumping up in shock from that nightmare and ran towards to my bed, scared. _‘There is something under my bed, Tadashiiii!_ ’ ”

“Agh, stop it!”

Tadashi stopped laughing and patted Hiro’s hair softly. “Okay, okay, I will lock myself up in my room now. I’ll wake you up later.”

“Yeah, hush, go there.”

With a small smile on his face, Tadashi kissed his little brother forehead softly, whispering ‘happy sweet seventeen’.

Hiro shut the door with a heavy breath. He hit his head on the door and gripped his shirt, hoping that his heart would stop feeling like it’s ready to jump out. Then, he walked weakly towards his bed and curled himself like a cocoon. His red face made him feel guilty.

He can’t imagine the scenario in which the four of them stayed together. Marriage? Oh god, Tarou’s really nuts.

But of course, in his afternoon nap, he was plagued with dream of _something_ that won’t happen among the siblings. Not only it was with Tadashi but Tarou and Take too.

_I’m screwed._

 


	2. Chapter 2

A day after his birthday, Hiro went to work as usual, work as in sitting in front of his computer and daydreaming since morning. A soft sigh escaped his lips. He felt like he’s been sitting on top of the cloud ever since he woke up. It’s as if he’s half asleep and awake in the same time. Hiro stared at his both hands silently. He took another deep breath and covered his face with both hands.

  
"Uggghhhh."

  
_I'm screwed! Again!_

* * *

All this started since the video call with Tarou last night. The oldest Hamada bought a new laptop after he mourn over the fact he couldn’t chat long with Hiro. He immediately called his youngest brother to come online, adding for Hiro to not forget to lock his door. Hiro could only lift an eyebrow in curiosity.

  
“You haven’t open up my present, right?”

  
“Nope. You said to wait till you Skype called again.”

  
“Yup!” Tarou sounded excited, if a little nervous. It made Hiro worry about what was inside the present.

“You didn’t give me a prank, did you?”

 Tarou’s crisp laughter could be heard from the end of the call. Hiro unconsciously smiled along.

 “It won’t be a surprise if I told you what’s inside,” Tarou suddenly cut off the call.

 Hiro rolled his eyes and waited in front of Skype at the computer. He sat on his chair and turned around slowly, waiting for Tarou to get online. He stared at the 3 presents from Tarou that lined up on his computer table.

 All of them were wrapped with the primary colors; red,yellow and blue. None of them showed what was inside the present. He took one the one that was red and shook it a little to try and hear what was inside. There was no sound.

 Exchanging gifts at birthdays for the Hamada brothers were something of a compulsory. Ever since Hiro was small until now, he always got all kinds of gifts from his 3 brothers. Tadashi preferred to give him books, antique collections or something he made himself. Take preferred to buy him all kinds of clothing. Ugh, almost all his clothes were gifts from Take.  
  
And Tarou…well his gifts were the most random ones and couldn’t be guessed. Last year he gave Hiro military items. 2 years before was underwear. 3 years before was a big bouquet of big, red roses, received by Aunt Cass. Hiro could only blush when Aunt Cass looked really happy, thinking Hiro got the roses from his girlfriend or something.

 Everything was revealed when Tarou called to ask if his bouquet of flowers have arrived.

Tarou and his sense of humor.

   
“BABY BROTHER!”

 “Hello Tarou,” Hiro replied with a big smile, making a bro fist on to the screen. “You’re alone?”

 “Yep. Take’s out with his ‘job’. There is a new case that is pretty frustrating, he says. Probably staying with his friend for a few days. I am alone~” Tarou whined, making Hiro rolled his eyes. “Hey, Tadashi at home?”

“Yeah, in his room. He’s busy grading his student's exams.”

Tarou nodded his head, before noticing Hiro holding his red present, “Hei hei don’t open it first, okay? There is something I want to tell you. You have locked your room haven’t you?”  
  
Hiro stared at the screen suspiciously. Tarou was looking pretty nervous. He nodded and placed the red present back at the computer table.

“Ugh, uhm okay.” Tarou rubbed both of his hands, took a deep breath and let it out quickly. Hiro’s curious with what his brother wanted to tell him. He waited impatiently while Tarou stared at his face back from the screen quietly.

 “What is it?”

 “Hiro...um...are you gay?”

* * *

  
Hiro felt his hands beginning to sweat. The back of his neck also felt hot, as if he just finished sunbathing at the beach for hours. He was extremely sure that his face was as red as a boiled crab.  
A few seconds passed, Hiro staying silent as he stared at his brother, who has a face saying ‘it’s alright, it’s nothing wrong with being gay, baby.’ He tried to open his mouth to yell at his brother. Saying something like, why would Tarou think that he was gay? _I'm_ _straight as an arrow_! But...he felt like he was not all the straight too...it reminded him of how long he was at the shower, masturbating about someone tall, with a handsome face and dimples -

  
_fuuuckkk_

  
“How…How did you-”  
  
“You are my little brother, of course I would know!”  
  
Hiro knew that his brothers didn’t have any problems with sexuality of any sort. They always inserted those kind of topic whenever they talked with Hiro but Hiro flinched at the thought of Tarou knowing he used Tadashi as masturbation material. He had never shown any interest to any gender, not when the person he liked was already by his side.  
  
“Hey, don’t panic! It’s okay, I am not angry or anything! Baby brother, look at me. I knew it since you’re 14 years old. In fact, it seemed like I knew it before you, didn’t I?”  
  
Hiro choked on his own saliva, surprised that Tarou knew it long before. _Hell_ , he only realized that he’s gay when he’s 15 yrs old. When he started to dream about Tadashi...wasn’t this crazy? The guy that made him realize he was gay was his own brother.  
  
“Ugh...how? And you kept quiet of it for the last three years? Did you tell Take, Tadashi, Aunt Cass?” Hiro started to panic again.  
  
“I didn’t! Serious! I only wanted to talk to you about this because you’re already an adult.” Tarou relaxed when Hiro started to calm down. He then sat and laid back on his chair.  
  
“Are you sure? Even Take the FBI doesn’t know?”  
  
The corners of Tarou’s lips quirked slightly. “I don’t know, I never brought this up with him but I think Take knows.”  
  
Hiro curled up and covered his flushed face.  
  
“Oh, Hiro. You don’t know how much I wished to be there now to hug you tight.” Tarou had a wanting look on his face but he has a grin on the corners of his lips hinting his original intention. “I’ve waited for this talk for a long time now.”  
  
“Ugh, why did you have to tell me ...why can’t you just kept being silent and let me  _in the closet_ …" Hiro groaned in embarrassment. It was replied with a laughed by Tarou.  
  
“And miss chance to make my brother embarrassed? No way.”  
  


* * *

  
  
" _Dick_."  
  
Hiro pouted. His brother clearly looked entertained.  
  
“And you love me.”  
  
“Yeah, I am sure, idiot.”  
  
Tarou suddenly clapped his hands loudly, the grin on the face getting wider. “Okay! Now you can open your gifts.”  
  
Not a good sign.  
  
“Now I am nervous,” Hiro’s voice became little, making Tarou laugh. His brother made a welcoming gesture. With a gulp, Hiro chose the red present that he was holding.  
“Okay, here we go.”  
  
Hiro wanted to curse at his brother, who was staring at him with a super happy expression.  
  
All three, opened gifts were lined up in front of his computer. Hiro wanted to fling the dildo to the rubbish bin. The item was really scary, the size of a monster and it’s even purple.  
  
“You’re joking right...This size...” Hiro couldn’t stop himself from turning red like a boiled crab. He could barely continue. “Dude, this is like…8 inches!”  
  
He frowned, ready to give up just looking at the 20 cm, purple dildo. _Fuck this!_  
  
Tarou put on a sad face. He gestured to the item in front of the screen. “Of course! That’s why I bought you a smaller one too! Look, there are a 5 inches to 8 inches. Don’t forget lubrication! I bought the best and the nicest one to use too. I searched for information at a popular gay forum. Also Hiro, you can’t imagine what I read there.” Tarou looked at the ceiling with a perverted smile, one that made Hiro’s hair stand. “There is so many things that can be done to the bottom half of a guy -”  
  
“Ok. Stop. I understand.” If this embarrassing talk went on, he feared his head will burst. “Uh, thanks bro.” Hiro stared tiredly at the ‘war item’ in front of him. He understood that his brother meant well and wanted to help him, who technically was still in the closet. But, Hiro also…owned a special vibrator. Handmade. With a size...similar to someone who was in the room across his.  
  
UGH  
  
Hiro gulped down the water that he always had beside his computer table. Dear God, he needed the drink because his throat felt dry. Tarou looked at him, full of understanding.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
He can’t stop staring at the items lined in front of him. Dildo, lubrication, vibrator, and...something he doesn’t know the function of yet. Of course Tarou would give him something astoundingly mysterious.

From afar he heard a bell ring. Tarou tilted his head from his laptop screen and furrowed his brows.

 “Guest?”

 Tarou shrugged. “I don’t know...I didn’t invite anyone.” Not long after, he heard a ringtone from his brother’s phone and his brother read it. “Oh _shit_. My friend from military school came! I haven’t seen him for a long time now.” The older Hamada faced Hiro with a happy look but soon pouted, looking like he doesn’t ever want to cut off the Skype call.

 “Go on! Open the door for your friend. We can always call each other when we’re free again.” Hiro made a shooing gesture. Tarou looked at him sadly. “Oh for God’s sake, I am…I am a little busy later.” Hiro stared at Tarou with a look saying ‘Am I supposed to explain that to you?’

 His brother widened his eyes and stood up, starting to go out of the room without saying anything to Hiro. The youngest brother tried not to laugh.

 “Dude! I am joking!”

 Tarou suddenly appeared in front of his laptop again. His face was not entertained. His oldest brother suddenly pointed at the purple monster dildo in front of the screen and then pointed at his own chest.

 “Huh?”

 “That’s my penis size when I’m erected.” Tarou grinned. “A little information for you. Bye, Hiro.” With that, the oldest Hamada closed the Skype call, leaving Hiro stunned. That information was too much and it left a wild imagination in Hiro’s head.

 _What the fuck, Tarou?_  
  
**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally chapter 2 is done! thanks to raynef and the sister for translating this chapter into english. Without you two, i'm a sad potato.  
> oh and if you guys found something weird, typos or grammar error you can tell me via email here : masayuaw@gmail.com  
> because i haven't beta this to English native speaker.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to latiwings and raynef for helping me translate this into english <3 and Eye for beta!  
> the rest of the error is mine :0


End file.
